


Made to Serve

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: He was made to serve his kahn without question, and that is precisely what he was going to do.-----For Kinktober 2019 prompt: cock worship





	Made to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This one is rather short, but I'll make up for it, I promise.

Footfalls echoed across the stone floors as one of Shao Kahn's servants made their way down into the Soul Chamber, twisting patterns painted up the walls in sickly green light. It was silent save for the soft rush of the torrent of souls swirling in their stone prison, the sound punctuated at random by a low rumble from within. The servant came to the maw of the hulking stone face and stared into the green storm within, clearing their throat before uttering a single word; a name.

"Ermac," they called.

For a moment the souls slowed as if surprised by the utterance, but then grew agitated, their swirling crescendoing into a veritable maelstrom, the rushing growing to a deafening volume, like waves smashing onto the shore. At the center of it all a figure began to materialize, growing larger with every passing second before, with a final rush of souls, a man appeared before the servant. Bound in layers of black bandages, it was impossible to read his expression, but his eyes were narrowed as he took a step forward.

"The emperor requests your presence. He waits for you in his chambers." The servant spoke quickly; the unearthly green gaze of the construct was unnerving, and they wanted to be away from him as soon as they could. 

"We will go to him," Ermac said, watching after the servant as they nearly tripped over their own feet in their hasty retreat. A moment later, he too departed, vanishing in a burst of green mist, the Soul Chamber empty once more.

* * *

Despite the rest of the palace being cold and dark, Shao Kahn's quarters were surprisingly comfortable. A fire burned bright, warmth radiating from the hearth and light casting the room and its lavish furniture in a welcoming glow. The emperor himself lounged in a high-back armchair, skin glistening in the dancing firelight. His helm and armour had been removed, set aside carefully and leaving him in nothing but his belt and loincloth.

Whatever he was thinking about was interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

"You may enter." The kahn's voice rumbled out like distant thunder, and there was a soft creak as the door was opened, followed by a voice he recognized immediately; a voice he was more than happy to hear.

"You sent for us, our kahn?" Ermac drifted into the room, around the chair and fully into view. Shao Kahn sat up fully, leaning forward and smirking at the construct. _His _construct. 

"Yes, I did." The emperor gestured for him to come closer, and obedient as always, Ermac did, sliding forward until he nearly bumped into Shao Kahn's knees. "I am glad to see you accepted my _invitation." _

"We were created to serve our emperor," was the reply, green eyes glowing bright. 

Shao Kahn chuckled lowly, leaning back in the chair and flashing a predatory smile. "By all means, then; _serve your emperor." _

Wasting no time, Ermac sank down, walking forward on his knees and settling himself between the emperor's legs, green eyes locked on his face as he reached up to unwind the bandages from his face. Shao Kahn growled lowly; his construct was flawless, beautiful. He wondered why it was that he made him cover his face, but knowing he was the only one to see him revealed like this was a heady thought. 

Any thought in his head was gone, though, when he felt his loin cloth lifted, pushed aside while Ermac mouthed at the inside of his muscular thighs. There was a serene, almost reverent look on his face as his lips dragged their way up his thighs and to his hips before his wrapped hands lifted, cradling the kahn's cock in his palms like it was the most precious thing they had ever held. Ermac pressed a gentle kiss to the tip before he turned his head, licking a stripe up the underside of his shaft with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Good pet," Shao growled, cradling the base of Ermac's skull in his massive hand. 

The construct hummed softly, eyes closed, glowing from behind his eyelids, one hand cradling the emperor's balls while the other smoothed itself over his thigh. Lips trailed feather-light kisses along his shaft again, followed by his tongue swirling impossible patterns along the heated flesh. For a moment Shao Kahn toyed with the idea of forcing him down, choking him on his sizable length, or even just ordering Ermac to do so, especially since the construct would not be able to refuse him. But the worshipful - dare he say _loving _\- way Ermac lavished his cock with attention was so pleasing he was loathe to end it. 

Instead he grit his teeth, responding to every touch with approving noises. The construct, clearly encouraged by the sounds, continued on and it wasn't long before the kahn's cock was shining in the firelight, slick with saliva and the precum that leaked from the tip. Finally Ermac's lips parted, swallowing him down inch by excruciating inch until Shao felt himself hit the back of Ermac's throat. Much to the construct's credit, he only gagged for a moment before relaxing, letting out a sharp breath and sucking one back in before humming, green eyes locked on the kahn's face as he swallowed again. Shao Kahn let out a satisfied snarl when his length popped fully down the construct's throat, velvety and wet and hot around him. The rippling slickness slid freely along him as Ermac bobbed his head, tears sliding down his cheeks as it grew ever clearer he was struggling not to gag and desperately needed air. 

"Breathe, my sweet," hissed Shao Kahn, and even though he hated the loss of that indescribably wonderful sensation, he didn't want Ermac hurting himself. 

Gasping for breath, the construct released his cock with a filthy noise, but he just as quickly resumed worshiping every inch of his length, taking him in his hands and stroking while swirling his tongue around the tip. Shao Kahn gripped the armrests hard enough that the wood groaned in protest, but the sound was drowned out by the behemoth's own guttural snarls. Try as he might, he was unable to hold himself back any longer, cock jerking in Ermac's hands as he all but exploded, the construct quick to clean the resulting mess up with his tongue.

"Come here," the kahn rumbled, and Ermac draped his loincloth back over his softening member before climbing into his lap, where Shao crushed him to his chest and held him there. Ermac seemed content, relaxing against him and closing his eyes as he listened to the heartbeat thundering against his kahn's ribs. 

"We hope we were adequate, our kahn."

"I daresay you were. Give me a moment's respite and I shall show you my appreciation."

Green eyes flicked open and the construct looked almost surprised before relaxing again. "If that is what you wish, our lord, we will always serve you."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the ONLY one who ships this....can I??? I really hope that even if I am that I can get some other people in on this with me because it's some good. shit. right. here. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! See you tomorrow :3c


End file.
